Angel Kissed
by brittbritt.boyd
Summary: Even after the games are destroyed, and Snow's rain is over life isn't easy for Katniss and Peeta. Death and heartbreak still haunt them.


Katniss and Peeta attempted for years to have children, but failed. The little strand of hope they were grasping onto was starting to break. Katniss was not willing to give up though, because she needed this just as much as Peeta did. She need to know that no matter what she would continue to live, to push on through the pain and hurt. After another failed attempt Katniss needed air before Peeta got home and she had to tell him, again, that she had failed him. She began walking aimlessly for hours until she realized where her mind was taking her. At her feet was the snow covered rubble that was once her home. She took a deep breath, and it all came back at once. Sitting in this house was all her memories and broken dreams. She went and stood where her bed that she shared with Prim was, she drove into memories of laughing, playing, and most of all loving Prim when she collapsed to the ground and a pain started in her side. Peeta was at home waiting for Katniss to return from where ever she has vanished to. He knew Katniss was unpredictable but he doubted she would ever be out this late without anyone with her. Pacing the floor had done nothing to calm his nerves so he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He didn't breathe until Haymitch opened the door, but was highly disappointed when he said he hadn't seen her since this afternoon. Desperate to find her he begged a drunken Haymitch to help find her, and they quickly set out. He had looked everywhere for her but had come up with nothing. Peeta thought of everything he knew about Katniss and where she might have gone, and then it hit him. Without a further thought he sprinted to Katniss' old house. From far anyway it looked like any other pile of rubble in District 12 with a fine blanket of new fresh white snow. His heart dropped when he saw her, she too was covered in snow lying on the ground. He went to her and fell to his knees. She didn't move, but she moaned. He needed to get her up and get her help. Her moaning only intensified as he struggled to stand her up. She was beginning to try and talk but was unable to finish sentences. Finally out of his drunken haze Haymitch ran to them while calling for a hover craft to come get them and take them to a hospital in one of the upper districts. She was rushed to the hospital and by the time she got there she passed out from the intense pain radiating within her side.

When she finally woke, after hours of blood test and ultrasounds Peeta was by her side. She looked him in his eyes that were swollen and red. She could tell he had been crying and was about to ask him what was going on when the doctor walked in. After reviewing her charts and looking at test results the doctor told her that she had a miscarriage, and that it was a little girl. It only took second for her brain to comprehend what she had just been told. Her mouth failed to produce the words she was trying to say. Instead, she stopped, looked at Peeta and tears streamed down her face staining her check and falling onto her lap. Peeta held her in his arms and when she stopped crying she started at him and wondered what she had done to deserve this. Maybe it was simply that she had lived and was never really suppose to. Katniss wasn't sad for herself even though a huge part of her wanted children now, she was heart-broken because she had again let down the last person she was still holding on to. Once she found the courage and strength she told him she was sorry. She poured out her heart but never felt that it was good enough because she couldn't give him the once thing he desires, a family. Peeta knew that it wasn't her fault, but there was a small bit of him that held out forgiving her completely. He told her that his love for her was still strong and willing to push on through hell to make her happy once more. It wasn't long after the incident that they decided to give up. Peeta tried not to blame Katniss and Katniss tried not to become depressed. A year passed and they had all nearly forgotten the tragic accident when one night Peeta came home from work and took Katniss into their bedroom where they made love without the pressure to conceive a child. It was a month later that Katniss started to feel sick, and she knew deep down in her heart, she was pregnant. A sense of joy washed over her, she no longer felt like a failure because she couldn't do the one think in the world that all women should be able to do. She rushed to tell Peeta, and barely breathed while she jogged to the bakery. Opening the door to the back Katniss barged into the room and it took only one look from her to Peeta for him to know that he was going to be a father. Seven and a half months later they gave birth to a 6 pound little baby girl with the strangest birthmark. Katniss starred at the birthmark until she realized what it was. The birthmarks were two tiny wings. One tear left a streak across her cheek as she smiled. Katniss knew that those were signs from Prim in heaven, saying that they have suffered too much pain and hardship to have to deal with this too, so Prim gave them back their little girl.


End file.
